


Noise

by CrowsandCooks



Series: Bulan [1]
Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Alternate Universe, Decent attempt at Spanish, Gen, M/M, Slash...kinda, drabble?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsandCooks/pseuds/CrowsandCooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liza Snow doesn't ask for much but her neighbours didn't need to be such dicks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noise

  
The best way to describe the apartment complex was sketchy. It was not what she was used to but she was desperate to prove her independence and a being waitress could only afford so much. She was just grateful that her parents were still paying her tuition.  
  
She got used to it with time, the fights and loud partying, she could tune it out with ease, even the occasional sirens of the police. She was going to college after all.  But last night was just ridiculous.    
  
She knocked on the faded white door and waited.  
  
The door flung open revealing a shirtless male in his early twenties, an annoyed look on his face. "Snow White," he snarled, "Where the fu-" he stopped when he realised that No, she was not who he expected. "Who are you?",He leaned against the door way, arms folded, a vertical scar in the middle of his chest,"Oi!" he clapped his hands. "I asked a question".  
  
She snapped out of her daze, "I'm your neighbour," she replied.  
  
"I didn't ask what you were," the male scoffed, "I asked who you were"  
  
She bristled, "I'm Liza Snow, I live next door and I'm here to complain about the noise last night" she growled. The male shrugged,  
  
"I'm Vaas Montenegro, I am running on coffee, stress, hunger and no sleep. So forgive me if I have no fucks to give about a preppy university student who can't stand a little noise."  
  
Liza's face turned red, "How dare - "  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
The two turned to see another male with a plastic bag in one hand and keys in the other. "Vaas?" the man spoke, jogging towards them, "I take it you got Bulan still asleep?"  
  
Vaas grinned in response, "Of course Snow," he took the bag from him and looked in it. "You got me something good?" he asked, Snow rolled his eyes and glanced at Liza.  
  
"¿Quién es?" he asked.  
  
Vaas waved her off, "Some person complaining about the noise from last night." he stepped inside. Liza glared at him,  
  
"I'm your neighbour, Liza Snow" she snapped.  
  
Snow rubbed his head, "Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Jason Brody." he offered her his hand. Liza stared at it for a bit then took it. "I'm sorry about last night and..." he gestured at Vaas who was still inside the sound of pots and pans crashing against each other. "Vaas if you wake her up, I will hurt you." Jason growled. The other man popped his head out, made a kissy face before ducking back in.  
  
"I hate you so much,"  
  
"Mentiras!"  
  
Jason rolled his eyes, "Bulan is only restful when she hears gunfire." he continued, "So that's the only way we can get her to fall asleep."  
  
Liza, appalled, spoke "Why would that make her restful?"  
  
Jason smiled, stepping inside, "Because it reminds her of home," he answered, "It was nice to meet you." before shutting  the door in her face. 

**Author's Note:**

> My slash be subtle, okay! 
> 
> I wrote this a long time ago, wanted to make it longer. Didn't work out. So I'm going to try and write a sequel or somthing
> 
> Edit: There be a [sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1539827)


End file.
